MegaKabuterimon
MegaKabuterimon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise. He is an insect Digimon, the Ultimate form of Tentomon. His name in the Japanese version is AtlurKabuterimon. He is a chivalrous Digimon that protects the weak, and he has a strong sense of justice. (Citation Needed). The original version is also called MegaKabuterimon Red because there is also a blue, flightless counterpart of MegaKabuterimon Red which is known as MegaKabuterimon Blue. In Digimon Adventure-Adventure 02, he is voiced by Jeff Nimoy. The Atlur particle is a reference to the legendary strongman, Atlas. Description Digivolution Tentomon's normal Digivolution in the Digimon Adventure anime: * Fresh (Baby I) - Pabumon * In-Training (Baby II) - Motimon * Rookie (Child) - Tentomon * Champion (Adult) - Kabuterimon * Ultimate (Perfect) - Mega Kabuterimon In Digimon Pendulum I & the D-Terminal Digidex, Tentomon has a mega level that does not appear in the anime: * Mega (Ultimate) - Hercules Kabuterimon. Abilities He uses his extreme power for hand-to-hand combat, due to the fact that his limbs have lengthened and his muscles are more developed. MegaKabuterimon Red flies via jet propulsion. Attacks MegaKabuterimon's signature attack, as seen in anime, is: * Horn Buster (Horn Blaster): He fires an electrical blast from his horn. Other attacks that have seen in video games and cards are: * Horn Thruster: Stabs enemies with an electrified horn. * Lightning Wave: Summons lightning from the sky to strike opponents. * Repulsor Field: Creates an electrified bubble around himself, which can deflect opponent's attacks. * Rhino Charge: Charges electricity inside his horn, and then runs at enemies, picking them up and throwing them away. * Ground Circuit: Charges the ground in front of him with his horn. * Electro Shocker * Wild Scratcher Appearances Digimon Adventure Mega Kabuterimon first debuted when Izzy and Kabuterimon faced Vademon. Izzy's pondering on how to get out of the situation caused his crest to glow and Kabuterimon to Digivolve into MegaKabuterimon, who managed to defeat Vademon. MegaKabuterimon was involved in several battles with Myotismon's henchmen and was involved in the final battle with the villain himself, where he took him head on himself before failing like MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon. MegaKabuterimon was also a needed ally in the fight against the Dark Masters and Apocalymon. Our War Game Infermon attacked Kabuterimon before he could finish Digivolving to MegaKabuterimon. Only a half a second was its cameo. While MetalGreymon had about 2 seconds. Digimon Adventure 02 When Izzy used the crest power to free the Sovereigns, Tentomon lost the power to become MegaKabuterimon. That was until three years later, on Christmas Day, Tentomon and the other old generation Digimon had that power restored to them by one of the DigiCores of Azulongmon. MegaKabuterimon, with Angewomon and their human partners, went to Hong Kong to help the Asian DigiDestined. But during the fight against SkullSatamon of the Daemon Corps, MegaKabuterimon, after he and the other Ultimates were defeated, regressed due to the strain of their stay in the real world for so long. Digimon Frontier Some MegaKabuterimon, smaller than usual, were seen at the Great Trailmon Race. Digimon Next MegaKabuterimon resides in the North Forest. He ended up in conflict with Shou and Peckmon to protect the Plant/Insect DigiMemory. He was defeated by Yatagaramon. Digimon World DS MegaKabuterimon Red evolves from Kabuterimon, and can evolve further into HerculesKabuterimon depending on its stats. MegaKabuterimon Blue evolves from Roachmon. Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Digimon Nature Spirits family Category: Insectoid Digimon Category: Vaccine Digimon pl:MegaKabuterimon